Confusion
by RogueAna-LeBeau
Summary: ¿Vegeta puede ser infiel? Cualquiera lo negaría puedes pasar todo un día enumerando sus defectos ¿Pero la infidelidad puede ser parte de esa lista? Bueno Bulma cree que si puede ser parte de la lista y eso hace que su mundo se desplome a sus pies al tan solo pensar que su príncipe le rompiera de esa forma el corazón.
_**Confusión**_

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era sábado y como ya era costumbre era el día de chicas donde Milk y Bulma se reunían para comer y charlar un poco, mientras que sus hijos jugaban en la amplia casa de Bulma mientras que ellas tomaban algo en la terraza disfrutando del buen clima que hacía, entre charlas y risas habían pasado el inicio de su plática mientras recordaban viejas historias de sus aventuras que habían experimentado cuando eran jóvenes y antes de ser madres aunque después de un tiempo llegaron al inevitable tema de sus esposos.

— **Bulma he querido preguntarte esto ¿No extrañas a tu marido ahora que se fue a entrenar con Bills?**

— **De que me sirve extrañarlo cuando se muy bien que él ni si quiera se ha de acordar de nosotros —** proclamo Bulma con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, intentando mostrarse molesta y en parte era verdad pues sabía que para Vegeta era importante su entrenamiento mucho más que pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos.

— **Yo te entiendo muy bien** —le había respondido Milk a la vez que le sostenía de las manos mientras le veía fijamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos frunciendo también el ceño — **Es lo mismo que yo pensaba cuando Goku se iba a entrenar con Kaio-sama y ni una breve visita nos podía hacer**

— **Esos Sayayines son unos brutos que solo saben entrenar solo espero que mi querido Trunks no sea igual que su padre** —hablo ya más calmada mientras se soltaba despacio del agarre de su amiga, tomando de nuevo su bebida dándole un sorbo para luego soltar un suspiro, se quedó un momento pensando la verdad era que ella si esperaba que se pareciera un poco a su padre o al menos que aprendiera lo bueno de Vegeta que eso era su responsabilidad y determinación, el no dejar las cosas a medias y el no ser complaciente.

— **No creo que sea así, mira a mi Gohan es un gran muchacho y responsable** —le dijo tratando de darle apoyo, gracias a su esfuerzo su hijo había salido como alguien listo y educado a comparación de su padre Goku que solo pensaba en entrenar pero bueno ella amaba a Goku tal como era y no le gustaría que cambiara, al menos no del todo.

— **En eso si te daré la razón Milk hiciste un buen trabajo con Gohan y no dudo que con Goten seas igual de buena**

— **Si ellos serán importantes** —contesto con gran seguridad mientras una sonrisa de orgullo aparecía en sus labios, no podía evitar sentirse así de orgullosa cuando alguien elogiaba a sus hijos que sus buenos enojos le había costado para que fuera así.

Entre nuevos temas empezaron a hablar, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la secretaria de Bulma quien le había llevado el teléfono informándole que se trataba de una llamada de emergencia de la empresa, por lo cual Bulma se disculpó unos momentos mientras atendía aquel llamado, Milk aprovecho ese tiempo para ver detenidamente a la empleada de la corporación pues estaba segura que no era la ayudante personal de Bulma que tenía hace unos meses solo que hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

— **Disculpa el dejarte sola, hubo un problema pero ya di indicaciones de que hacer ¿En que estábamos?** — Bulma pidió de nuevo disculpas para sentarse en su lugar tomando un poco de su bebida, pero al ver que Milk no le hacía caso opto por tronarle sus dedos enfrente de ella atrayendo la atención inmediata de su amiga **— ¿Pasa algo?**

— **Bulma… aquella joven estoy segura que no era tu antigua asistente ¿vedad?**

— **¿Eh?...** —no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquella declaración mordiendo su labio por los nervios que se estaban apoderando de ella — **Bueno hace poco le pedí que fuera mi nueva asistente antes era recepcionista de la empresa**

— **¿Qué paso con la antigua? ¿Renuncio? ¿Tuvo problemas contigo?** —le pregunto con algo de curiosidad pues Bulma no era la que cambiara de empleados cada mes.

— **Bueno… más bien el problema fue su relación con Vegeta** —contesto seria o quizás algo molesta al recordar aquel incidente que había tenido con su antigua empleada el cual también había involucrado a su esposo—

— **Que paso…** —pregunto casi al instante pero vio como Bulma solo volteaba el rostro para no verla por la vergüenza que estaba teniendo, por lo cual Milk empezó a sacar su propia conclusión de los hechos — **¿No me digas que ella y Vegeta?... Oh por dios Vegeta te fue infiel** —Milk se había sorprendido ante aquella declaración, tardando algunos segundos en reponerse y tratar de hablar otra vez mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su pecho— **Bulma no puedo creer que le hayas perdonado una infidelidad a Vegeta luego de todo lo que pasaste con Yamcha pensé que no dejarías que te volvieran a tratar así** — hablo frunciendo levemente el ceño recordaba el sufrimiento por el qué había pasado su amiga y sin duda pensaba que no dejaría que le volviera a pasar y bueno tampoco lo creía de Vegeta pues bien podría pasar todo un día enumerando los cientos de defectos de Vegeta pero la infidelidad no estaría en esa lista pero la cara de enfado de Bulma le hizo dudar.

— **No, yo no dejaría que se burlaran de mí de nuevo… pero… no fue nada de eso… o bueno en parte si —** hablo mostrando una sonrisa la cual se veía algo forzada no podía encontrar las palabras para poder explicar lo que había pasado.

— **No te entiendo…**

— **Mira lo que paso fue esto…**

:…

.-

Bulma se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la corporación estaba extrañamente de un muy buen humor, su día había sido de lo mejor en la mañana había despertado y para su sorpresa se había encontrado con Vegeta aun en la cama dormido cuando él era de los primeros en levantarse en la casa para empezar con su entrenamiento pero al parecer el cansancio había sido mayor por lo que no logro levantarse temprano como siempre y aunque se había despertado poco después había logrado convencer al terco de su esposo a que se quedara un poco más con ella en la cama compartiendo algunos besos y caricias.

Eso sin duda había sido algo grande para alegrarle el día y solo se tuvieron que separar cuando Vegeta informo que tenía que ir a despertar a Trunks pues él había aceptado como única tarea para ayudarle aparte del entrenamiento de su hijo era el levantarlo todas las mañanas para que estuviera a tiempo para irse a la escuela.

En su trabajo también le había ido de maravilla tenia todos los prototipos de los autos que había diseñado para el nuevo año listos no había retrasos, sus juntas de igual manera habían estado de lo mejor todo se había pactado como ella quería por lo cual aquel día había salido antes de su trabajo y había llegado a su casa con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, caminaba por su casa tarareando una melodía y llevaba un solo pensamiento en mente y eso era disfrutar de su buena suerte ese día, le pediría a Vegeta que aceptara salir a cenar a la ciudad, un paseo en familia solo ellos y Trunks, estaba casi segura que con su suerte lo conseguiría.

Estaba por ir directo a la cámara de gravedad y pedírselo cuando una conversación que estaba en el otro pasillo le llamo la atención podía distinguir la voz de su asistente cosa que le extraño pues no le había pedido que fuera a su casa mientras se acercaba podía escuchar como hablaba melosamente y por un momento pensó que se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su novio sonrió ante eso pero apenas estaba por llegar al otro lado del pasillo algo le hizo detener su andar y eso era la voz de su esposo, fue cuando entendió porque aquel tono de voz apenas se asomó un poco para poder distinguir aquellas figuras pudo notar como aquella chica le abrazaba colgándose de su cuello.

— **Vegeta por favor sal conmigo nadie se dará cuenta…—** le dijo aquella chica en el tono más sensual que pudo tener, cualquier hombre no hubiera dudado pues era joven, con una cabellera rubia y larga, delgada y de piel de porcelana, ojos verdes claros bien pudo ser actriz. Por su parte Vegeta se mantenía recto sin mostrar ninguna reacción en especial pero eso a Bulma le importaba poco pues hasta con ella siempre actuaba así.

El dolor se hizo instantáneo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos podía recordar como Yamcha le había hecho lo mismo, se había burlado de su amor engañándola con quien sabe cuanta mujer pero Vegeta… _¿Porque Vegeta?_ No podía entender por qué de tantas posibilidades tendría que ser justamente Vegeta quien la lastimaría de tal forma, bien sabía que su relación no era perfecta que casi siempre peleaban y aunque podía jurar que a veces parecía que su esposo lo provocaba apropósito nunca paso por su mente que le fuera infiel.

Salió corriendo sin ver el desenlace pues no creía ser capaz de poder ver al amor de su vida besando a aquella chica, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y agradeció que no se encontrara con nadie en todo el trayecto hasta que llego a su habitación donde al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara en ese momento solo quería estar sola y morir al mismo tiempo, se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras trataba de mitigar su llanto abrazando una almohada mientras no podía evitar repetirse la misma pregunta _¿Porque tenía que ser precisamente su príncipe quien le arruinara su felicidad?_ Es decir si sabía que no era tan joven como antes ya tenía 38 años y la edad no pasa en balde pero pensó que aun la amaba como al inicio de su relación, que estaban bien, que su matrimonio estaba bien pero quizás solo se engañaba aunque no podía entender como Vegeta se atrevía a lastimarla, a traicionar el amor que le tenía y en su propia casa donde Trunks bien pudo verlos…

— **Trunks…—** como resorte se había sentado en su cama ahora preocupada por su pequeño, si hubiera visto eso no podría imaginar cómo le hubiera afectado pues su hijo tenía un gran cariño y admiración por su padre _¿Cómo le podría explicar esto?_ No quería dañarlo él no tenía la culpa pero tampoco podía dejar esto al margen no dejaría que la humillaran de tal manera, no otra vez.

En la cena todo paso normal sus padres comían mientras que le prestaban a tención completa al relato que contaba Trunks sobre lo que le había pasado hoy en la escuela pero parecía que el pequeño solo le hablara a su padre y con cada historia un nuevo brillo se hacía presente en sus ojos mientras que Vegeta se limitaba a escucharlo mientras comía, no le gritaba que se callara incluso contestaba a las preguntas con monosílabos pero para Trunks eso era suficiente para hacerlo feliz, fue cuando una nueva punzada se hizo presente en el corazón de Bulma al tan solo pensar que tendría que acabar con ese ambiente familiar… quizás para siempre.

De nuevo en su dormitorio se encontraba luego de la cena todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones pero nunca su cuarto le había parecido de lo más frío y silencioso se encontraba en la cama tapada con unas mantas mientras sostenía un libro en la mano había tratado de leer pero solo podía pensar en cómo enfrentaría a Vegeta, ella quería tener el valor para hacerlo pero también había una parte de ella que quería ignorar ese hecho y vivir como si nunca hubiera pasado. Cuando escucho como el agua dejaba de caer en el cuarto de baño supo que su tiempo había acabado y era tiempo de la verdad.

Lo vio salir usando únicamente sus boxers negros con los que solía dormir, junto con una toalla con la cual secaba su cabello mientras se sentaba en la cama, Bulma admiro toda la espalda de su esposo como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera trato de aclararse la garganta para hablar pero apenas lo hizo las palabras se negaron a salir, pasaron a si unos segundos que para ella eran eternos fue cuando Vegeta se había adelantado aclarando su garganta para hablar.

— **Mujer es necesario que despidas a tu estúpida asistente** —comento con su habitual tono de voz mientras dejaba caer la toalla sobre sus hombros.

— **¿Eh?... ¿Por qué Vegeta?** —pregunto algo confundida aunque su corazón latía con rapidez.

— **No necesito darte razones…—** contesto con brusquedad mientras le volteaba a ver mostrando una leve sonrisa maliciosa la cual significaba que pensaba hacer algo malo **—Si no la despides mañana donde la vea la saco a patadas de mi casa**

— **¿Por qué?…** —volvió a preguntar mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios mientras bajaba la vista para que no viera como su mirada se cristalizaba a causa de las lágrimas pero esta vez no por miedo si no por felicidad, al mismo tiempo sintió como Vegeta se acomodaba ahora en su lado de la cama para dormir.

— **Porque es idiota… al igual que tu** —ese comentario molesto a Bulma volteando a verlo mientras fruncía el ceño tratando a la vez de no dejar salir sus lágrimas encontrándose con vegeta mirándola fijamente mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos — **Ni te atrevas a reclamarme y la próxima vez al menos quédate al final del espectáculo**

— **Tu… tú me viste** —ahora un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver que la habían descubierto pero eso no cambiaba nada o eso creía.

— **No, pero sentí el cambio brusco en tu Ki… eres una idiota al pensar que yo me rebajaría a hacer algo tan patético como lo hizo aquel insecto —** comento con gran molestia, cual quiera pensaría que se enojaba porque su mujer le creía capaz de fallarle de tal manera pero la verdad era que se sentía ofendido por que le creyeran del mismo nivel que Yamcha y era una verdad que Bulma sabía muy bien

— **Lo siento Vegeta yo…—** trato de hablar pero su llanto se había hecho presente por lo cual se dejó caer en la cama quedando abrazada a su esposo hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

— **Hey deja ya el drama…** —le comento molesto pero también algo culpable por hacerla llorar era algo que no le gustaba, amaba hacerla enojar pero sus lágrimas eran un arma mortal pues no podía contra de ello — **Mujer te estoy hablando**

— **Perdón… no quise dudar pero…—** trato de hablar luego de un par de minutos mientras lograba tranquilizarse de nuevo levantando un poco la cabeza para poder ver a aquel sayayin a los ojos — **Vegeta te amo no quiero que lo olvides.**

Le había dicho con un susurro mientras se acercaba hasta atrapar los labios de su marido en un beso el cual fue lento disfrutando el uno del otro, Vegeta se acomodó guiando ahora sus manos hacia su cadera abrazándole de aquel modo sin querer romper el beso, mordiendo incluso un poco su labio inferior.

— **No empieces con tus ridiculeces mujer** —le dijo soltando un suspiro apretando un poco el abrazo que le estaba dando

— **Sé que también me amas —** le contesto esta vez segura de sus palabras mostrándole una sonrisa sincera por un momento el príncipe se quedó perdido en aquella sonrisa y en sus ojos los cuales transmitían todo el amor que sentía pero él nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente por lo cual había optado por volver a capturar sus labios dándole un beso aún más profundo mientras le daba la vuelta quedando entre sus piernas las cuales sujeto empezando a acariciarlas lo que provocó que un gemido saliera de los labios de Bulma él tenía otras maneras de demostrarle su amor.

 **.-**

…

— **Y eso fue lo que paso —** comento Bulma con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas había omitido ciertos detalles a su amiga como el hecho que Vegeta no la dejo dormir en toda la noche demostrándole su amor y el cómo se pertenecían el uno al otro

— **¿Qué paso entonces con tu asisten?** —pregunto tratando de contener su risa pues ya se podía imaginar cómo había estado su reconciliación

— **Solo te diré que si quiere venir aquí tendría que viajar al menos 3 días en avión —** comento con cierta burla no le importaba que Vegeta fuera incapaz de serle infiel nunca quedaba de más asegurar lo que era de su propiedad y así también daba un mensaje a todo su personal sobre que a su esposo nadie lo toca más que ella.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Gracias por leer mi historia espero les haya gustado aunque fuera corta

¿Quieren dejarme un Review?


End file.
